bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Downfall: Part 3
Epidemic It's been days since Clayton and Pete's journey into Bullworth Town and ever since that night, things have been starting to change in the town. According to some of the teachers and prefects, most if not all of the police force and National Gaurd have been taken down by the increasing amount of zombies. It seems that almost everybody is dead outside the academy. As there is no way to evacuate the students out of town and to safety, fear is starting to give in with the staff and student body. Many students have been starting to sneak off campus, resulting in Dr. Crabblesnitch enforcing a much stricter cerfew and a martial law of his own, forcing students to be escorted by prefects at all time. Could thing get worse at Bullworth Academy? .... Clayton was in the lunch line getting his fill of food when he overheard one of the prefects in the line talking. "Did you see all those zombies gathering on the gate by the parking lot this morning?" the one prefect named Edward says. "We don't have much supplies to spare and our exits are being blocked by lame-brains. It probably won't be long till we start starving to death", the other prefect named Max says. "That's a nice conversation to have in the lunch line", Clayton retorts. "That's going to help me sleep at night, thinking that my fellow students will try to eat me so that they don't starve". "Mind your business, toliet stain", Max says to Clayton. "Whatever you say, officer friendly", Clayton says before taking his tray and went to take a seat near Pete. "How are you holding up?" Clayton asks him as he takes his seat. "I still feel like just ending it all. I don't have any relatives to live with and I know for a fact no one would ever adopt me", Pete answers. "I know what that feels like", Clayton says to Pete. "I use to have grandparents until they died from a tornado a few years back. They were the only extended family I had and I miss them alot. They use to live outside the town of Brimstone over in Texas and I would visit them during the summers. I loved living the cowboy life for the summer before having to go back to my rich life. In fact, I loved them more than my parents". "Did you want to kill yourself after what happened to them?" Pete asks. "No", Clayton says, "because they live on through your memories. From my viewpoint, life is about moving on, living to honor those that cared for you. I'm honoring my grandparents right now by being in this town and not getting eaten by some rotting corpse". "Do you think that I'll survive all of this?" Pete asks. Clayton took a deep breath and then says to him, "Kid, stick with me and I swear nothing will get a hold of you. I swear. Tonight, I'll teach you how to handle yourself". Clayton patted him on the shoulder before saying, "That is a promise". Pete was just about to say thanks when he saw in the corner of his eye something unusual. Turning his head, he noticed Ray Hughes walking into the cafeteria. What was different about him though was that he was extremely dirty as well as bloody and that he had a slight limp going on in his right leg. Clayton notices Ray as well as and says outloud, "Oh no". "You, why are you dirty?" Edward says to Ray. "Sneaking off campus? I'm taking your butt to Crabblesnitch". But just as Edward grabbed Ray, Ray took a good chuck out of Edward's neck. Edward screamed in pain as blood started to flow out of his body and onto the floor. A few seconds later, his face turns pale and he starts going after some of the other students in the cafeteria. By that time, everyone in the cafeteria started to crawl over or under the tables to get away from the zombies in the room. Just as chaos was starting to erupt in the cafeteria, Max started to alert the entire school about their new infestation. "The zombies have infiltrated campus walls. Send all students back to their dorms. NOW!!!!", he spoke in his walkie-talkie. But just as gave the order, the zombified Edward lunged at Max and torn most of his flesh off his hand. While that happened, the zombified Ray bit a few more students and they turned into zombies as well. Edna came running out of the kitchen to see what was going on, but by the time she stepped out beyond the food counters, a few of the zombified students went to her and started to bite her all over her body. Clayton, watching as the chaos erupted, decided to take action. He went to the shelf where the ceramic plates, picked up one, slammed it on the floor and picked up the sharpest piece. He went up to the closest zombie and stabbed it in the eye. After that, he went up to the zombified Max and killed him as well. He took his walkie-talkie and spoke in the walkie. "If there is anybody receiving this message right now, I need someone to play some loud music. We're losing lives down here", Clayton says in the radio. "We hear you loud and clear. Hold on", a woman's voice says on the other side. Just then, the song It's Terror Time Again ''by Skycycle started playing on the walkie. Clayton turned it up all the way, hopped on a table and held it up in the air for all the zombies to hear. Just as the zombies heard the music, Clayton says to everyone in the room, "GET OUT OF HERE. I'LL DISTRACT THEM". Alot of the students left the room as the zombies focused on the music that was playing from the device in Clayton's hands. ''For something that is suppose to be dead and dumb as hell, they sure are taking a keen interest in the music. Something that I never thought would happen with creatures like them. ''Just as Clayton was about to jump off the table, the remaining zombies started to charge towards him. "Shit", he says as he held up his sharp piece of plate in preperation. Just as the first zombie reached him, he stabbed it in the forehead and quickly pulled it out only to stab another in through the mouth. Taking the piece out of it's mouth, he started to wish that he didn't leave his switchblade back in his dorm. ''The one time I need it, I don't even have it. Can I be even more stupid than right now? Just as he was about to take out the next one, he then got tackled to the floor by the other one. "Shit", Clayton says outloud. With his sharp tool knocked out of his hands and a zombie right on top of him, he used one arm to keep the zombie away from his face and the other to reach for his make-shift weapon. While reaching for his weapon, Clayton noticed that the two last zombies were coming towards him. Crap, I don't want to be a feast for three. '' Just as he thought it was over for him, one of the zombies fell straight down to the floor. Right behind that zombie was Pete. "Over here, dumbass", he says to the other zombie. The zombie slowly turned and walked towards him, but then he stabbed him right in the face. He then quickly rushed over to the zombie on top of Clayton and stabbed him as well. Clayton got back up on his feet and then looked all around. "Thank you", he says to Pete. "We need to get back to the dorm. The zombies at the parking lot gate somehow got in and are now flooding onto campus", Pete tells him. The duo ran out the cafeteria and out the front doors of the Main Building. Once they got to the Boys' Dorm, Pete knocked on the front door three times. Just then, the door opened and the pair got in. When they got in, Clayton noticed that it was only the non-clique students in the common room, both boys and girls. "I'm confused. Where's the other cliques?" Clayton asks them. "Who cares", Constantinos says out of the crowd. "Their probably off trying to get all their members together. There was rumors going on that they planned on leaving campus as soon as things fell apart here", Zoe spoke up. "So we're on our own then?" Clayton asks them. Looking around, Clayton saw how scared each and everyone was. Knowing that zombies were now flowing onto campus and that everyone outside was eventually going to get biten, he decided to make it his task to protect these people. "Okay, lock the doors and close the windows. No one comes in or goes out without my permission", Clayton told the group. "What gives you the right to give us orders?" Constantinos asks him. "Yeah", everyone else chimed in. Clayton was about to state his reason when Pete says to everyone, "He knew what was going on the moment he came here". "No one asked for your opinion, gay-ass kid", Constantinos says to Pete. Everyone then started to argue till Clayton spoke up again. "Look, forget about rivalries and all that schoolyard bullshit for a moment and think about what I'm about to say", Clayton says to the group. "I'm the only one that knew what was going on when I arrived. I'm also the one that saved most of your asses back in the cafeteria. I don't how all this started or even how the zombies got onto campus, but I know how to handle myself against them. I may not be the most popular or even the most handsome student on campus, I'm the most trustworthy. I promise you all that I'm going to protect you all, no matter the cost". "I'm convinced. I'll help", Zoe says to the group. "I'll help too", Pete offers. Soon everyone then started saying that they'll help. "Okay then. That's good to know. Now, lock the doors and close the windows. We don't need a surprise guest coming in", Clayton orders the group. Everyone except for Constantinos complied to the order. "What are you waiting for? Go do your duty", Clayton says to him. Constantinos left the common room without a single word to say. ''I wonder what's in store for tomorrow, Clayton thought to himself. Knowing that these kinds of things never goes away overnight in fiction, Clayton decided to go out tomorrow and check out the situation. .... Things got progessively worse as Clayton expected. Almost everywhere, there was a zombie to be found. And yet, no signs of any of the cliques. Well, except for the Jocks who made camp over at the Athletics Area. With danger lurking all over campus, Clayton decided not to have anyone in the group to head outside with the exception to get food from the Main Building. It was from that moment on that Clayton taught the group how to defend themselves. Bullworth Academy was now the school for the undead. And Clayton and his group were not welcome there. Category:Blog posts